The present invention relates to a portable belt conveyor, particularly a plate belt conveyor for rock crushing systems, including a conveyor frame or bridge which is supported on an undercarriage via a horizontal shaft and by means of at least one adjusting and fixing device, particularly a hydraulic power cylinder, is adjustable in its angle, and which is provided with a feed chute.
Plate belt conveyors are used in stationary as well as portable crushing systems for feeding breakers, screening machinery and to load bulk material onto trucks or other transporting devices. Since the loading of the plate belt conveyors via their feed chute from a higher elevation is difficult when done with heavy duty dump trucks, front-end loaders or mechanical shovels, a portable belt conveyor of the above-mentioned type and whose feed end can be lowered into a prepared ditch in the quarry floor has already been developed. This known belt conveyor disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,821,674 includes a feed chute which is articulated to the outside end of the platform of the belt conveyor, so that the conveyor belt must be deflected in the region of the joint and must additionally be adapted to different deflection angles. Such a conveyor belt deflection is difficult to manage in practice, particularly when plate belts are used. Moreover, such a belt conveyor either provides only sufficient stability during operation, but does not have the necessary weight compensation for transport with only one drive mechanism, or the opposite is the case.